blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Rampage Episode 3: The Fatal Crash
Chapter 6: Heading Home July 1, 2012 9:30 AM Our heroes have been flying in the plane for 14 hours and continue their steady search to find land. Blu: It's a shame we never got an actual vacation. But hey, at least we still have our stuff! Huh guys? Isaiah:Oh well, next time let's just have it PLANNED. Blu: (nods) Hmm...look. It looks like another rescue plane was coming to get us. Isaiah:Hmmm... Isaiah: Nothing. Just thinking. The Pilot: (stops the plane) Blu: ...What the-- Ownage: (comes out of the helicopter door with a megaphone) HEY! IS THIS THING ON? Isaiah: OH BOY. Blu: Alright, alright! This outta get a laugh. (opens the slide door) Hey Ownage! Ownage: Oh good it is! Hello noobs. And noobs. With boobs. (winks at Angel) Isaiah: UGH. Here comes this guy's ego. Blu: Aww come Zay. Let's at least make something fun out of what we have. Alright Ownage. Were you trying to kill us back there at the hotel Ownage: Pfft. As if I'd waste the fun trying to eradicate you guys. I'm not THAT petty. I just had other plans. Isaiah: (rolls his eyes) Is Ownage ever gonna realize how pretentious and vain he is?? Blu: OK OK. Ownage, what was it about? Ownage: Just revenge for the humiliation I suffered at your hands! And it was all worth it to lure you into this trap! Blu: So...does that mean the pilot...? Pilot: ...I can explain. 2D: Please do... Pilot: (stares intensly at them for a second before slamming a button on the helicopter which causes him to eject from the plane and he flies away using a jetpack) 2D: Well that was elaborate! Blu: Quite. So Ow-- (He turns to Ownage who presses the trigger on his megaphone, turning it into a rocket launcher) Ownage: Hasta la bye bye! Blu: Ownage! What's capsizing our ship going to accomplish?! Ownage: Just going out to prove that you guys are defenseless to elite such as myself! Don't worry though! When I'm done humiliated you I'll call one of my other pilots to come pick you up. That is, if you don't drown. Blu: (looks fearfully for a second as he runs to the controls and makes the plan jolt in another direction) Ownage: Perfect! A game of chase! Hovis! Hovis: Yes young master? Ownage: Turn on the music and give chase to the Altras and their friend! Hovis: Yes sir. (turns on the music and begins chasing after them) Tardzy: WE WON'T SEE THE ENDING!!!!!!!!!!! Blu: (breathing heavily) No, no we will Tardzy! Ownage: (far behind) NO YOU WON'T Blu: (tries to make it go faster) 2D: DO IT MORE HARDER! Angel: (smacks 2D) Isaiah: Punks... Ownage: Fire! (releases a rocket) Blu: (nervously and speedily dips down onto the surface of the water to dodge) Isaiah: Ownage needs to know his boundaries. I swear. Blu: !!! Land! Angel: ...head to it! Blu: (nods nervously) Ownage: AHA! (targets on them) Blu: (fearful) Ownage: Hope you were prepared! (tilts upwards and fires ahead of them) Blu: (thought) Slow down, speed up?! (The helicopter barely makes it in front of the rocket but is flipped over by the explosion and water) Blu: No, no, no! (The helicopter lands on the island and explodes, rendering the group unconcious and under burning rubble) Blu: K-kyle... (faints) Ownage: Ha! Got 'em Hovis! Well, better douse the flame before they get mutilated and stuff. Hovis: Sir. There appears to be a blue wave of energy coming towards us! Ownage: What?! What's it doing?! Hovis: Nothing to the sea life it appears. I wouldn't take the risk however. Ownage: Hmm. Eh, alright. But first deploy the bucket and douse the losers. Hovis: Sir, the energy is coming at a rate too fast for-- Ownage: Hovis, I'm your boss' son! Remember? You take orders from me got it? Besides, the time we waste arguing is less time we have to get out of here. It's not even like it's going to be difficult, we have the teleporter! Hovis: (deploys the bucket) Sorry young master. At my age you tend to forget things. Ownage: Don't sweat it Hovis. It was-- Hovis: SIR, THE ENERGIES SPEED HAS INCREASED! Ownage: What?! Ugh fine! (aims the bucket's water shabbily and misses) Ownage: !!! N-no, no, no, no! Ownage: (recalibrates to attempt to get the bucket more water) Hovis: (forced to go up front) Hurry! Ownage: 'GONNA HAVE TO HOPE THIS WORKS! (he aims the buckets water once more and the two are engulfed in the energy) Ownage: AH! (slams down on the button teleportation button too late and the helicopter is engulfed by the blue energy) (The water misses the group once more however) July 1, 2012 9:34 PM Blu: (wakes up as he and his friends lie near a camp fire) Blu: (thought) Huh? ...Where are we? (Blu remembers what happened before they were rendered unconcious) Blu: (thought) We...we didn't drown...but how...and where are we? Kyle! He's in danger! We have to get off of this island! But...how are we going to survive? (has a worrid look on his face) Isaiah: First off, calm down. Panicking like a fool won't help. (stands up) Let me see what's around this godforsaken Island to aid us. Blu: (nods) How did we survive the crash though? Bob: That would be me. Blu: ...Excuse me but who-- Bob: Heh. I'm Robert. But you can call me Bob. Saw you guys' helicopter land from across the island and came to help out. Blu: Oh. Thanks. Bob: I was even able to salvage you belongs. The luggage got a little burnt though. (gestures over to it) Blu: Thanks...so. Pretty big island you got here. Bob: Yup. All mine. Been here for a long time. Blu: Oh...Ownage's plane was supposed to come pick us up...you don't think he...? Bob: Ownage? Blu: You didn't see the boy chasing after us? Bob: Boy? Well to be honest, I don't really remember anything these past 24 hours. 'Tis a side effect of old age. Blu: Oh...so you just found us on the beach? Bob: Yup! Blu: So how'd you know we were there? Bob: It's natural to assume someone would still be there. I hadn't seen any body parts fly out the heli. Pilots wouldn't give up so easily. Blu: (gives a fake smile) Heh... Bob: So how about I show you all around the island when your friends wake up in the morning? I'm sure it'll be a fun little treat while your help arrives. Blu: Yeah. (thought) Ownage wouldn't leave us to die here would he...nah. He'll be here soon with his team. I can feel it. Even if he did, I'd be Angel's onl-- WHAT AM I THINKING. I have to get back to Kyle! Keep your eyes on the prize Blu kee-- Bob: Does he stare at the floor like that a lot? Isaiah: (rolls his eyes) He just has those quirks of his. THE NEXT DAY Chapter 7: Island Expedition June 2, 2012 9:00 AM Blu: (wakes up on the ground, pointing at the sun) Eh~ (covers his eyes with his hands and begins to think to himself) Ownage still isn't here.... (he looks over at his friends to see if they're awake) Tardzy: WHAT'S UP HOMIE? Blu: Heh, nothing. Blu: Have Isaiah and 2D gone to explore the island with Bob already? Tardzy: (shrugs) Probably. Blu: Ah oh well. He'll probably take us in a bit when they get back. What do you want to do in the meantime? Tardzy: Talk about cool stuff. Blu: Alright. ...Anything peak your curiousity lately? Tardzy: Why can't Ownage let it stinkin' go??? Blu: Well...sometimes people just have to have the last word, and he's one of those people. Really rich too now that I think of it. He was able to get, all those people as well as Mr.Houston, the owner of one of the most revered hotel chains in the world to come after us. All of this just so he could be on top....Well he won. I'm just hoping he didn't purposely ditch us here. Tardzy: (sighs) Man... Angel: (wakes up) Mmm.... Blu: Hey Angel! Angel: (looks up) Hmm? Oh! Good morning, Blu! Tardzy: Angel woke up! Finally! Blu: The others already went to explore the island with Bob. So it's just you, Tardzy and me. Angel: Ah. I wonder what they're looking for? Tardzy: OH MY GOSH DIDN'T YOU HEAR ZAY SAY HE'D LOOK FOR STUFF? Blu: Yeah but the islands pretty big judging from Bob's attitude he didn't seem to be too excited to leave. There's probably some source of food here so I'm sure he's showing them Tardzy: ...I was talking to Angel! Blu: Heh....sorry. Bob: (returns with Isaiah and 2D) These guys were really fast! Able to make great on the tour. Then again, they are the FIRST people to go on my tour so that might've helped. Anyway, we've brought you lots of fruit! Take your pick. (lays the basket out for Blu, Tardzy and Angel) Isaiah: (looks at Bob) Okay, so. 2D: Ahmma stona. Bob: Yes Isaiah? Blu: (picks up some grapes) Mmm. Isaiah: Did you actually settle this land? Bob: (exhales disheartedly) Well...yes. Not willingly however. I meant to ask you this but...what year is it? Isaiah: It's 1974. Bob: ...what? Blu: (playfully chuckles) It's 2012. Bob: Oh. Well, been here since 1998. It's a relatively big island for what we have here, but with how big our planet is I'm not surprised no one's found us yet. Well, other than your little friend. Blu: ...f-fourteen years? The island has that much food? Bob: (nods) Yup. I'll show you, and the young man and lady around in the afternoon. Blu: Alright. (thought) Perfect! June 2, 2012 2:12 PM Bob: Are you kids ready to go? 2D: I AM NOT SIX YEARS OLD. Isaiah: (shrugs) Tardzy: Yeah! Angel: Majority rules, so... Bob: (looks at Isaiah and 2D) You want to come again? Alright. Let's get moving Blu: Cool! (thought) and, all hope is decimated. 2D: NO! Isaiah: Sure.... Bob: Alright, suit yourself. You'll be all alone though. Alright kids let's get moving. Blu: (nods) The kids get a bit farther in Blu: (whispers) Hey Isaiah, can I ask you something? Isaiah: (turns to Blu) What is it? Blu: Why did you want to come along with us again? Isaiah: I need to see if there's loot I could cash in on. Blu: (smirks) He's been here longer than we've been alive, I'm sure he would've found it by now. Isaiah: Don't kill my vibe! Blu: Alright, alright. Bob: This is the main part of the jungle as you can see. Animals inhabit the area but not in many spades. None too dangerous either. Come along. Blu: (nods and follows) Bob: See these berries? Blu: Yeah. Bob: Don't eat them. They induce extremely vivid hallucinations and make you lose all control over your bowls. Not a pretty sight on either end. (continues walking) Blu: Heh. Double pun. Bob: Thanks. I was hoping I'd get to use it one day. Zay: I'll just... (picks up the berries and hides them away) I'll save that for later. Angel: Oh? Clever. Bob: See that monkey over there. Originally hostile to me when I first came to the island. I named him Manfried. Blu: ...is he still hostile? Bob: No. When I first came to the island Manfried attempted to fight me. Being 50 I was obviously out of luck. But I had one thing going for me. Blu: What was that? Bob: He was a baby. Blu: ...You beat up a baby monkey? Bob: You'd do the same to survive. Must've beaten some sense into him to. He's been a nice little monkey since. Manfried: (gives Angel and Tardzy a banana) Angel: Oh! Thank you. Tardzy: (shoves it up his nose) BANANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Manfried: (follows in suit of Tardzy) Bob: That...says a lot about his character. Anyway the jungle cat over there I named Felix. He tends to keep to himself, never interacting with the other members of his species. Blu: Oh. Bob: (nods) I'll introduce you to more of the animals as we meet them but those two are my favorites. (continues walking) Blu: (follows) Isaiah: Cool.... Tardzy: I COULD EAT A HORSE! Blu: (thought) How to begin making my move... Bob: This is what I like to call the Fruit Forest. Here's where I pick all of the fruits I gave to you this morning. Blu: Wow... Isaiah: Cool. Bob: I advise eating the ones higher up. Less has got to them. Bob: Here we reach two diverging paths. One being a path and the other a road. Follow me into the cave where we'll continue the tour. Blu: (follows) Angel: It seems so...verdant. Bob: Quite. There are little patches of grass inside the cave as well. (shuts his eyes and lights a stick's tip on fire) Blu: You have fire powers Bob? Bob: Yup. It's how I was able to stop you guys' helicopter from roasting you. Blu: Wow! That's pretty cool. (follows) Bob: The only animals in here are bats. They're peaceful as long as you avoid eye contact. Tardzy: (stares at the Bats) Angel: (facepalms) Tardzy... Isaiah: Oh man. Bats are gross anyway. Bats: (begin violently striking Tardzy) Tardzy: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Angel: I feel bad for Tardzy since he always does something foolish like this. Blu: Don't feel too bad. I'm sure he'll outgrow it. Bob: (sighs and whistles at Tardzy) The Bats: (get off of him and slowly fly away) Bob: Let's keep moving. There's something I want to show you at the end of the cave. Tardzy: THANKS BUDDY! (runs on back with the group Blu: (sighs a tad bit) Bob: At the end of the cave there's all these markings that resemble some sort of written language. I'm not sure what it says though. Blu: (whispers playfully) This may be the key to the "loot" you've been searching for Isaiah.* Isaiah: (rolls his eyes) Blu: Hmm. (examines the writing) Doesn't look like anything I've seen before. How about you guys? Angel: Hmm. Perhaps we should look more into this, guys. Isaiah: Heh. Bob: You kids can later on, on your own time. Let's make our way out first. (the kids exist the cave and begin going down to the secondary path) Blu: Hey Bob? Do you ever go deep into the forest. Bob: Only every so often. They're really big and expansive so it can be hard to get out sometimes. I'm just gonna stick with showing you kids the main parts. Blu: (nods) Bob: Here we have a natural hotspring/pool. The cliff up their can be used as diving board. (continues walking) Blu: (observes the cliff and follows) Isaiah: (sighs) Bob: A bit more forests surround us as we finally make our way to this area fenced up with bamboo. I normally use it when I want to think to myself with no distractions. Isaiah: That's smart. Angel: Seems really serene... Bob: (nods) Thank you. It is. Now right past it is where most of the animal cubs come to play. (Two baby lions playing tag and wrestling) Tardzy: (tries to sit on the lion cubs) HEY!!!!!!!!! Lions: (run away) Bob: (sighs) Tardzy, please refrain from instigating the wildlife. Tardzy: WHY? Bob: ...That's when they get-- The Cubs: (begin slashing at Tardzy) Bob: Aggressive. Tardzy: NOT AGAIN!! Angel: (heavily sighs) Tardzy... Bob: (walks over and pets the cubs to get them off him) Blu: Tardzy you have to be more careful! Some of these animals could have rabies! Bob: Of the ones I've seen, known of them do. Do lions even get rabies? Blu: ... (shrugs) Bob: Let's keep going. Tardzy: I don't CARE, Bluray! I've been built to survive worse and you know it!!! Blu: (sighs) It doesn't mean you should go around getting yourself into stuff though. Tardzy: Not if I brush it off easily! Blu: (rolls his eyes playfully) Alright Bob. Where's next. Bob: The other side of the island, the beach. Isaiah: Sweet. Bob: (gestures to the beach) Blu: Wow uh... Bob: Not much yes I know. But something I discovered quickly. (walks to the right side of the beach and begins digging) Blu: ... Bob: I found it! Come see! Isaiah: And that is...? Angel: Oh boy! Bob: (reveals a door hatch) The only evidence I have of other humans once living here. They were obviously quite modern. It makes me wonder how I've met any yet. Anyway, let me show you the true wonder; the inside. (uses the ladder to climb down) Blu: You guys go first. Isaiah: (climbing down said ladder) Angel: Oh...maybe this is what he came for. Blu: Maybe...you can go first. Angel: (looks at Bluray) No...Isaiah is already down there. I don't feel like checking anyway... Blu: Oh...alright. See you when we get back. (climbs down and thinks to himself) Just remember, it could've gone worse. Bob: This my boys appears to be some sort of base that was under construction. It didn't seem to get too far into development though. (he points out to the huge jungle wrapped in waterfalls and tall trees) Blu: Whoa! How is this even possible?! There should be nothing but water here! Bob: Blu my dear boy. This is no ordinary jungle. It's seemingly like....magical. I don't know how it does it. But it does. Might want to avoid the animals here though. They're extremely feral. Blu: Are we taking a tour down there? Bob: Well, 2D and Isaiah did. It took a while for me to jump off and get down the cliff though. Blu: ...do you wanna go Tardzy? Tardzy: OK! (jumps down) Blu: (jumps and slides down the hill as he begins to yell out playfully at Tardzy) Wait up Tardzy! Tardzy: Oh cool! Bluray is with us still! Blu: (snickers) What, you forgot I was here? Tardzy: Well no but...forget it! Let's go!! Blu: (thought) That's weird for Tardzy to hide something. Oh well. (outloud) YOU COMIN' ZAY? Bob: (taking his time down the slide) Isaiah: OH YEAH. Bob: It's an extremely big forest so I won't be able to show you it all. So let's just go see the waterfall and come back. Blu: (nods) Isaiah: Alright then, Bob! Bob: (walking towards the waterfall as they cross through the jungle) If we're all stuck here for a little while longer I'll be able to show you guys this forest. Hopefully that won't happen though. When's that friend of your's coming to get you? Blu: It was supposed to yesterday... Bob: Well maybe he's running a little late. Blu: (sigh) We all have hopes. Bob: Be careful around here. Animals may try to get the drop on you. Isaiah: ...the drop? Bob: Sneak up behind you. Isaiah:Ah. Angel: So...if we were to have been discrete, do you think the animals would still try to come across us? Blu: ...I thought you weren't coming with Angel. Bob: Well as long as we aren't impeding them in anyway they'd probably brush us off, if not stare at us for an uncomfortable amout of time. Angel: I guess I got bored. I can be weird like that. (smiles) Blu: (smiles at her) Well that's alright. Bob: Around here is where the male animals come to fight for dominance. Tardzy: I WANT DAT LADY!!!! Bob: ...what Tardzy? Tardzy: DOMINANCE! Bob: OH. Yeah. You're right. Let's keep moving. Blu: (thought) That was too close for comfort... Isaiah: Now we're headed to... Bob: The waterfalls still. Just showing you stuff along the way. Isaiah: Now what.... Bob: Well we're about to make way to the plant section. It's got all sorts of unique plants all coexisting in one area. However there is one...rather unique planet amongst them. A furiously defiant venus fly trap. Extremely dangerous. Don't attempt to reason with it, unlike all the other life here it is unreasonable monster. So yeah, stay away from it, TARDZY. Tardzy: NO!!! I DO WHAT I WANT DOG!!! Bob: (sighs) Do you ALWAYS run head first into big trouble? Tardzy:YES!!!!!!! Chapter 7: Campin' Bob: It'd getting kind of late. We should all go to bed. Bluray: (picks up a piece of a fried chair) OK. 2D:I can't be assed to... Bob: Suit yourself. (walks over to his tent) Armani: He still doesn't seem right... Bluray: Meh. He seems okay (lying down) 2D:*continues building* Isaiah:*goes in his sleeping back and zippers it up* Armani: (eating an apple) Isaiah:piss Armani: Wha? Isaiah:Piss. Armani: What about it? Isaiah:Nothing... Armani: Alright. Bluray: (rolls over) Who wants to play a game? Armani: Not now. Bluray: (frowns) Angel:I guess.... Bluray: At least someones on board. What do you wanna play? Angel:Anything, I guess. Bluray: Hmm...let's play a verbal game. Like "I Spy" or "Would You Rather". You know so it doesn't obstruct helicopter progress. Armani: Oh, 'aite. Angel:Okay! ^-^ Bluray: (blushes) Armani: I say we play Would You Rather Bluray: Why? Armani: I have plans. Angel:Okay... Bluray: Who wants to start? Angel:I can! Bluray: Alright! Go on Angel! Angel:Would you rather.... be predator or prey? Bluray: Predator. Being alive is fun. Angel:Who's going next? Bluray: Me! Hmm...Zay! Would you rather be on trial against the builder's club or make out with Ownage? Armani: now that's just not fair. Isaiah:Be on trial against the Builder's Club. WAY more bearable. Bluray: (chuckles) Alright your turn. Isaiah:Drunk or high? Bluray: Me? Drunk. Isaiah:Your turn. Bluray: 2D. Would you rather be stuck here on the island for the rest of your life or stuck alone, but you have the ability to travel through time? 2D:What's my other option? Bluray: You can't interact with anyone or anything but you can travel through time. 2D:Second one. Bluray: oh...your turn. 2D:A pure god who's evil or a demigod with a pure heart? Armani: Easy. Demigod. A pure evil god everyone would probably be dead. 2D: ...your turn. Armani: Blu! Would you rather k-- Bluray: nope screw it going to sleep (lies down) Armani: (folds arms) ...pissy much Angel:... *goes to sleep* 2D:I'm watching out for that dude... Armani: Robert? 2D:Yes. Hey, where did this come from? *picks up said binoculars and looks for Robert* Hmm... Armani: It was probably in the heli. Robert: (looking at a picture) 2D:Hmm. Robert: Oh Ana....are you still out there...waiting. 2D: Robert: Good night my love... (goes to sleep) 2D:hmm Armani: Watcha see? 2D:That bob guy. Armani: What was he doing? 2D:Looking at a picture as it seems... Armani: Hmm...that ain't sound too bad. 2D:Maybe. Armani: You gonna keep watchin' 'em? 2D:IDK. GUYS. PYWIS! Zay:Stanford's "mascott" sucks.